


simplicity

by justsomejerk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Alex gets himself injured starting another reckless fight and Kyle is tired of patching him up.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusblim4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusblim4/gifts).



> For 2 Tumblr prompts:
> 
> From @bidemelza: “I don’t deserve you…” with kylex  
> From @lusblim4: kyle taking care of hurt!alex with shaking hands

“Alex, I need you to hold on until we get back to the cabin, okay? Alex, answer me!” Kyle knows his voice has reached a hysterical level but he can’t help it. Not when his boyfriend is bleeding all over his backseat, his moans having quieted down in the past few minutes. “Alex?!” **  
**

He hears a stuttered breath, then a quiet, “I’m here,” drifts to his ears, and he lets out the breath he’s been holding.

“Just hold on, Alex. Please.”

They reach the cabin in record time and Kyle carefully checks him over in the backseat to confirm he can be carried inside safely.

It’s not long before Alex is stripped to his underwear in bed, while Kyle carefully cleans and bandages the cuts along his arms and face and checks over the multiple bruises blooming along his stomach and leg. He does it silently, a mixture of anger, worry, hurt and frustration dancing across his face as he works his way across Alex’s battered body. Alex is avoiding his eyes, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend’s unhappy face. It helps when Buffy lumbers onto the bed and flops onto the pillow beside his head.

Eventually he reaches one last bruise on Alex’s abdomen. His fingertips are gently grazing the skin around it, and he takes a closer look.

There is already a scar underneath the new bruise.

This is his breaking point. This relic of the violence that has marked Alex’s entire life, and has never let up, not even when he returned to Roswell missing part of a leg and assigned to desk duty. The reminder of the darkest parts of Alex’s life that Kyle will never fully understand.

He can feel his hands start to shake, vibrating against the taut skin of Alex’s abdomen. His vision blurs as his eyes fill with tears.

“Kyle?” Alex moves his head to glance down at Kyle as his forehead grazes Alex’s stomach. He barely winces despite the stinging in his collarbone as he reaches an arm out, threading his fingers through Kyle’s hair. “Hey. Hey babe, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not!” Kyle’s head shoots up and his eyes are crazed as he shouts.

Buffy whimpers sadly at the sudden noise and pushes her snout under Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s eyes widen and his jaw drops at the unexpected outburst. Kyle never raises his voice, especially not to him.

“You’re not okay, Alex! You’re being reckless! I thought you’d stop picking fights once we got together, that you’d.. be happier. Calmer. But you’re not. I told you this guy was your dad’s ally, but you went and threatened him and he almost killed you. I can’t keep doing this, patching you up until the day I can’t save you.” Kyle’s cheeks are glistening with tears, his shoulders slumped. Standing at the end of the bed, Alex has never seen him look so defeated.

The guilt gnaws at the pit in his stomach as he digs his elbows into the bed to look his distraught boyfriend in the eye. “Kyle, I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll stop, I swear. I just… I feel so guilty. All the time. And this is what I’m good at. Fighting.”

Kyle shook his head and looked out the window. His hands are curled up into tight fists at his sides and Alex can tell he’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping.

He can feel his own tears start to fall. “Kyle?” He reaches out an arm, wincing at the stretch in his bruised abdomen as he does, but he doesn’t pull back. He repeats Kyle’s name a few times until the doctor is willing to glance over at him.

Kyle sees the outstretched hand. A plea for understanding.

He sighs and moves to the side of the bed. He puts his hand in Alex’s, but doesn’t sit.

Alex looks down at himself. Maybe he shouldn’t say this part out loud, but he does anyway. “I don’t deserve you. I know I don’t, but please stay anyway.”

The words startle Kyle. He looks down at Alex sharply and squeezes his hand once. “I’m not leaving. You know I could never do that, no matter what you do. I love you too much.”

Alex doesn’t know how to respond to that. And because Kyle isn’t making a move to come any closer and let him kiss him in response, he instead says: “You’re wrong, you know. I am happier. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Alex gently pulls their linked hands down, Kyle slowly and reluctantly allowing himself to be tugged closer as well. He lets his knees fall to the edge of the bed as Alex places the gentlest kiss to the spot where their fingers are entwined. “I didn’t know I could ever have something like this. Like you. With you, this feels simple. Love feels simple.” Alex allows himself to chuckle softly, with just a hint of bitterness to the sound.

At that, Kyle finally takes a seat on the bed beside Alex, adjusting himself so one hand is holding Alex’s and the other is buried in the smooth fur of Buffy’s chin. “That’s because loving you is simple. I’ve been doing it since we were kids. I didn’t understand that it was simple back then, so I was an asshole. But I get it now.” He pulls away from Buffy to take Alex’s hand in both of his own. “Look, I’m gonna go get some more bandages and clean up. But when you get some rest and feel better, we’re making a plan for how to deal with all these Project Shepherd assholes in the future without you coming home to me looking like this, okay?”

Alex’s face lights up with the first smile Kyle has seen from him today. “I promise.”

Kyle leans and presses his lips to a corner of his boyfriend’s forehead that remains unharmed and gets up to leave.

“Oh, and Kyle?” He glances back at Alex’s voice. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
